


A Mermaid Tale

by BirdiePlays



Category: My Mermaid AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of stuff is going to happen, Abusive Parents, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father is a Jerk, Fluff and Angst, Mermaid cussing, My Mermaid AU - Freeform, OC has a Rainbow Soul, Past Abuse, Possible smut, Protective Sans, Slight Little Mermaid, Slow Burn, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdiePlays/pseuds/BirdiePlays
Summary: Ever since Monsterkind was freed from the underground, they have more than open with showing their appreciation for the stars and the ocean. Sans in particular can't seem to stay away from the sound of crashing waves. There's just something that seems to be calling to him, to his SOUL.Meanwhile, a young mermaid longs to see the Surface and find out what's beyond the ocean's waves. Her father, however, forbids her from straying far from the tribe. One day, she sneaks out to see the stars and moon, and it changes her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ocean on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969491) by [TheNinjaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaMouse/pseuds/TheNinjaMouse). 



> Henlo everyone! While this isn't my first time writing, this is my first time posting any of my stories. I have many more in the works, and if this gets popular, I might start posting other stories. 
> 
> I am open to suggestions! Any help is appreciated, even if that's just pointing out an grammar error. If you have questions or ideas, please let me know! 
> 
> \----------------------  
> I do NOT own Undertale or it's characters. They belong to the Lord Toby Fox.  
> Destiny Chomitz, however, is mine. If you wish to use/reference her in a story, please ask me first

Sans lifted the last box into the house before pausing, looking around. This is their new home. Sure, boxes were everywhere and it was hard to see what was where, but this… This is it.

  
After thousands of years of living Underground, monsters were finally free. Frisk came along, spreading kindness and mercy throughout their journey, and in the end, breaking the barrier and setting monsterkind free. Now, a year later, monsters finally have the same rights as humans, and Sans was proud of the progress made so far.

  
While monsters can’t vote the same way humans do, since monsters are ruled by a monarchy and humans democracy, they can buy property and run businesses. They can also get jobs, if the humans don’t outright throw them out. Racism is still something monsters have to deal with.

  
“heh, either way, it’s good to have a home.”

  
“SANS, ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN?”

  
Sans turned around, seeing Papyrus walk in with his box of action figures. “nah, bro, im just thinking about how much progress we’ve made since we came out of that mountain. kinda amazing now that we have a house together.”

  
“YOU ARE RIGHT, BROTHER!” exclaimed Papyrus. “NOW IT CAN BE LIKE OLD TIMES! BUT ON THE SURFACE AND WITH THE SOUND OF WAVES AND THE SMELL OF SALT!”

“I _sea_ what you mean, bro,” Sans said with a grin.

  
Papyrus let out a groan of dismay. “BROTHER, NO! WE HAVENT EVEN UNPACKED ALL THESE BOXES! YOU’VE JUST BEEN LAZY ALL DAY MAKING ME DO THE WORK.”

  
“water you talking about? i’ve gotten a ton of work done today. a skele- _ton_.”

  
“SANS!” Papyrus said, making Sans laugh. “SIGH. I AM GOING TO SORT OUT THESE BOXES. YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, YOU LAZY BONES.”

  
“hey, thanks, bro. tibia honest, i was feeling bone-tired. thanks for the break.”

  
“JUST GET OUT OF HERE, SANS, AND LET ME GET TO WORK.”

  
Sans laughed and starting walking towards the front door. “alright, bro. i think im going to go take a walk on the beach, maybe see the stars before i come back.”  
“OF COURSE, SANS. ENJOY YOUR WALK!” Papyrus said, opening a box of kitchen supplies.

  
“see ya, bro,” Sans said with a lazy wave, walking out the door. He started making his way to the beach. The town was quiet, only a few groups monsters and humans roaming the streets. Some groups were both monster and humans, which made Sans’s Soul pulse with happiness.

  
It didn’t take long for Sans to reach the beach, but it was almost dark. The short skeleton quickly looked around for a good place to watch the stars, and found a place in a jumble of rocks. There was also a small coven, hidden in the rocks. It was all secluded, and had a perfect view. He sat down, watching the sun set. The sun turn the ocean red and orange as it slowly fell.

  
It really was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On a day like this, what could go wrong?

\---Meanwhile---

I laughed happily, swimming quickly away from my dolphin friend. They were the closest thing I had to true friends, and they accepted me without a second thought. Plus, they were always fun to play with.

  
I laughed as one of the dolphins caught up to me, butting me gently with he’s snout.  “I got you, Destiny!” he chittered cheerfully. “We won!”

  
I stopped swimming, my tail flicking under me every once in a while to keep me upright. “Yes, I guess you did, Chirp. Well done! You really are one of the fastest dolphins in this area.”

  
“Don’t say that!” he replied. “You’re fast, too! I had to stop for air three times before I caught you!”

  
“I could’ve slowed down, Chirp. We didn’t have to go full speed.”

  
“I know! But I wanted too, and so did you! And we had fun!” Chirp nudged me gently. “As much as I would like to play another game, you should probably get home, soon.”  
I looked up at the top of the ocean. The light was still there, but it wasn’t as strong as it was before. Night will be falling, and my father won’t be happy with me if I come home late.

  
I sighed. “Yes, you’re right. I don’t need to have another reason for Father to be mad at me.”

  
Chirp started swimming with me as I made my way home. “I’ll come with you! Just in case he gets mad at you, I can say racing was my idea!”

  
“Chirp, you don’t have to defend me,” I said sadly. “Nothing will change his mind once he sets his mind to it.”

  
“I can still try!”

  
We swam in silence after that. Chirp knew I needed this time to think and collect my thoughts before I face my father. He is known for his temper and can be unpredictable at times. Best case scenario he doesn’t care what I do. Worst case scenario… I don’t even want to think about it again.

  
It was nearly dark when we got back to my village. There was a few mermaids finishing up their tasks, but there was little activity besides that. There was a faint glow coming from the chief’s cave, which mean my father was home and waiting for me. Wonderful.

  
Chirp nudged me gently, sensing my hesitation. “Go on, you best not be late. I’ll look for you tomorrow, okay?”

  
I nodded shakily. “Okay.”

  
Chirp swam away to find his pod while I made my way towards my cave. I took a deep breath before swimming in, mentally bracing myself for whatever’s to come.

  
My father saw me as soon as I pasted the entrance of the cave. His blue tail was flicking angrily, and he’s face was red with rage.  
“Where the heck have you been!” he yelled at me. “You were supposed to get back by nightfall! Why didn’t you listen to me?!”

I shrinked away from my father, but he just swam closer to me. “Night is just now falling, Father…”

“Don’t make excuses!” He slapped me across the face, hard. I let out a cry of pain as my hands went to my face. He then continued to grab my hair, pushing me against the wall of the cave.

“Why can’t you listen to what I say, Destiny?!” he yelled at me. “I do everything in my power to protect you and you do the exact opposite every time! When are you going to learn?”

I shook my head, whimpering in pain and fear. There was only one thing I could do. “I’m sorry, Father! I’m sorry! Please let me go! It hurts!”

My father let go of my hair, as if he just realized what he did. He was still angry, but at least it didn’t hurt.

“Go to your room,” he ordered as he turned away from me.

I didn’t question it. I raced into my room, throwing myself on my bed of seaweed, and cried. I cried until my eyes and soul hurt. Even after that, I didn’t move. But then, I thought of an idea. What if I went to the surface, just for the night? Just to get away and have some peace?

It was common knowledge that mermaids can transform into humans in the sunlight hours, but they turn back into mermaids as soon as the sun sets. If I could just find a small tide pool or cove, then I can wait until sunrise. Then, maybe, I could actually go on land.

That thought alone scared me, but it also gave me a huge burst of excitement. I’ve always dreamed of going up there, even though my father forbid me to. Anywhere would beat living here.

With my mind made up, I got up from my bed. I looked out into the main cave to look for my father, only to find he wasn’t there. With a sigh of relief, I quickly swam out of the cave and towards the top of the ocean. It was dark, and somewhat hard to see, but I could see the stars glimmering above the water. This gave me newfound determination to see them for myself.

I hesitated right before I breached the ocean, but it didn’t last long. I gasped once I breached the water, both at the temperature change and in awe. The stars were so beautiful up here.  So bright compared to the fuzzy version we see through the waves.  

I decided to look at the stars later. First, I should find a small cove to hide in till daybreak. It wasn’t hard to spot the coast. I could hear the waves crashing into the surf and see the lights coming from the buildings there. Swimming closer, I could see there was a jumble of rocks towards one side of the beach. I made my way over there, and was lucky that there was a cove.

As I was nearing the center of the pool I felt something snag on my tail. When I tried flicking it off it only tangled further around my tail. Looking down I could see it was some kind of rope tied to a metal cage of some sorts. Is this a crab trap like I’ve heard mermaids talk about?  It doesn't look to bad...

I took my thought back a second later as the rope tightens around my tail as the waves move the trap.  I reached down to pull the ropes off my tail, but it only seemed to tighten them even more. I gasped in pain as a wave pulled me the wrong way. I swam down, grabbing the metal trap and pulled it towards the shallower area. I tried again to pull the ropes off me, but with no success.

I groaned faintly, both in pain and frustration. Of course something like this would happen. I should’ve stayed back at home, safe from here. Father was right. I could never survive on the Surface.

\----------

Sans was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a groan of pain. It sounded close by. This got questions moving through his head. Who would be out here at this time of night? How did they get hurt, and are they okay?

The small skeleton stood up and followed the sound of struggling. Whoever it is was having a bad time with something. As he climbed up the rocks, too lazy to teleport, he could see movement within the cove. Someone was near the shore, struggling with something under the water. It was obvious they were in pain.

“need help there?” Sans called out. The girl, he noticed as he drew closer, went stiff. She turned around quickly with wide eyes, staring at him. I saw something glimmer green and purple under the water. A moment later, when the water moved, I saw that this shimmer was connected to this girl. If I had a heart, it would’ve skipped a beat when I realized what she was.

“wait, you’re a… mermaid?

\---------

“need help there?” a deep voice called out from behind me. I went stiff with shock. Oh no, I thought to myself, panicked. I turned to face him quickly, only to be shocked further. There was a walking, talking skeleton coming closer to me. When he saw my tail, his eyes went wide.

“wait, you’re a… mermaid?”

I tried swimming away, but the rope around my tail held me back. I tried franticly to pull away, but it only tightened. I let out a cry of pain, my hands trying to loosen the ropes again.

“whoa, hang in there, sweetheart,” the skeleton said, coming even closer. He kneeled down right at the water’s edge. “i’m not going to hurt you, ok?”

I stared at him with wide, suspicious eyes. “Promise?” I asked slowly.

The skeleton looked at me with serious eyes, and after a moment, he replied. “i promise. i wont hurt you.”

I looked at him for a moment longer, before I let the current pull me towards him. He gave me a reassuring look before grabbing at the ropes. Gently, he pulled and twisted the ropes, starting to untangle them from my tail.

“there you go,” he said as he pulled the last of the rope from around my tail.

Nothing happened for a moment. I looked from the skeleton, to my tail, and back. Then, in an instant, I pushed myself off the rocks and into the pool. I didn’t leave the cove yet, however. I swam a few rocks away, were I hide. Poking my head out, I watched the skeleton. He looked worried, watching were I disappeared. After a moment he sighed, barely audible over the waves. He sat down on the rocks, watching the cove and the stars.

Curious, I swam closer. He didn’t try to chase after me, like father said the monsters above would do. Why was he so different from what I’ve learned?

“W-why did you save me?” I asked hesitantly, catching the small skeleton off guard.

“why wouldn’t i?” he asked as he turned to face me.

I paused for a moment. “It’s just… people have told me the beings above the water are nasty, cruel beings that hunt us for sport… They say if they ever caught a mermaid, they would put them in a pool with no way out, using them as an attraction. Why did you save me, when I’ve heard so many bad things of the world above?”

He thought about it for a moment. “i don’t know. maybe ‘cuz i’ve been trapped before, and know what it feels like. maybe ‘cuz I couldn’t let someone different be hurt by humans, like my kind.”

“What exactly are you?” I asked.

“a monster,” he replied. “that’s what we’re called. monsters. we only just returned to the Surface a couple years ago after being trapped underground for thousands of years.”

I nodded slowly, not fully understanding. But it sounded terrible.

“what’s your name?” he asked after a bit of silence.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” I replied timidly. Those weird little white dots in his eyes (sockets?) were soft, giving me a gentle look.

“sans,” he eventually said. “comic sans serif is my full name, but i go by sans.”

“My name is Destiny,” I said softly. “Destiny Amelia Chomitz.”

“destiny,” the skeleton repeated softly. “thats a pretty name.”

I blushed faintly. Hopefully he didn’t see that in the darkness. I kept looking at the weird skeleton before me. He wore a black shorts and has a blue jacket over that, which I hadn’t really taken in before. The starlight reflected on his bones perfectly, making them glow softly. Those eye-lights held such a tender look, something I wasn’t accustomed to.

I looked back towards the ocean. “I should get going soon…”

“you don’t sound like ya want to go back,” Sans said carefully.

“You aren’t wrong,” I said with a faint grimace. “But if I go back home late, my father… won’t be happy.”

“sounds like your sugarcoating it, sweetheart.”

“You’re ri- wait,” I paused, thinking back on what he just said. “Was that some sort of joke?”

Sans chuckled, a deep, happy sound. “water you talking about?”

I giggled faintly, trying to hide my smile. “Seriously? Jokes about the sea when I literally live in the water?”

The skeleton gave me a grin, his perma-smile growing bigger. “shore did.”

“By the stars above,” I exclaimed, throwing my head to the sky. This reaction only made him laugh harder. We laughed for a minute before Sans collected himself. Then he asked me something after I stopped giggling.

“i would like to learn more about you. could we, i don’t know, meet again?”

I thought about it for a moment. While it would be incredibly risky for me to come to the surface again, I do want to learn more of this world. I looked at Sans, his eyelights full of curiosity and hope. He didn’t feel like he wanted to hurt me.

“Yeah,” I said, giving a faint smile. “We can, but it will have to be under the cover of darkness. Meet me here in two days, by moonhigh.”

“moonhigh?” he repeated, confused.

“I believe you sureface-walkers call it… what was the word?” I thought to myself for a moment before it came to me. “Ah, yes. I believe you call it ‘midnight’.”

“alight,” the skeleton agreed. “here, in two days, at midnight. i’ll see you then, destiny.”

“May the tides be in your favor, Sans,” I said before swimming out to sea. I looked back to the rocks at the cove entrance to find Sans in the same spot, looking up at the stars.

He had such a gentle look on his face (skull?), completely enraptured by the sky above. He looked so peaceful.  
With one last, almost longing look, I turned back to the sea, dreading what might be waiting for me at home.


	2. Chapter 2

My father was, thankfully, not present when I returned to my cave. He was either out doing chiefly duties or he was asleep in his room. It was extremely early after all. This was both a relief and a worry.

I quietly swam into my room and laid down on my bed of seaweed. I couldn’t help but think over what happened. I went to the Surface. I actually made it to the Surface. And enjoyed it. Not only that, I meant a surface-walker. One that was obviously different from the rest of the world, if what he said was true. He said he was a monster, and that his kind had recently returned to the Surface themselves. Monsters…

I’ve heard that term before. I know I have. I got up from my bed and swam over to my little shelf of scrolls in the corner. I carefully read through scroll after scroll of my little library, searching for some sort of clue.

I came out with nothing. This, however, didn’t fully discourage me. Maybe the Elders have something about these monsters? With newfound hope, I speedily swam out of my cave towards the elders cave.

\-----------

“I-I’m sorry, S-Sans,” the small yellow lizard said to Sans. “The o-only record of m-mermaids t-that I have a-are from b-b-before the War, a-and those s-say they’ve d-d-died out b-by now.”

“heh, it’s okay, alphys,” Sans said in reply. “maybe toriel or asgore know about mermaids. they were there before the barrier, after all.”

  
“I-t’s p-possible they k-know w-what happened, or at l-least h-have an i-i-idea,” Alphys stuttered, nimble claws closing down the archives she brought up on her computer.“I-if they d-don’t k-know a-anything about m-m-mermaids, I-I’ll be s-surprised.”

“same here. i’ll see you later, al.”

Before Alphys could finishing saying a goodbye, Sans had teleported away already. He reappeared in front of the Queen’s house. As he walked up to the front door, one thought plagued his mind. Why are mermaids such a mystery to everyone?

\-----------

“Yes, yes I have heard of monsters,” Elder Baltic said, sifting through that covered an entire side of the cave. The spacious cave is where the Elders discuss matters of importance, and where trials are held. It is also home to Elder Baltic, the wisest of the Elders. “Mermaids used to trade with Monsterkind when they lived on the surface. We even helped them during the Human-Monster war, until it became too hard on our kind to fight.”

“What happened to monsters?” I asked from where I was sitting on a short rock.

“Mermaids do not know the details of their punishment of losing the War,” the blue-tailed merman continued. “A few of the marine monsters, some who weren’t trapped with the rest, said they were sealed under the lone mountain near the coast, called Mt. Ebbot. They could not escape, until now, of course.”

“And the monsters that weren’t sealed? What happened to them?”

“They have long since passed, or fallen down, as monsters call it. They simply lost too much Hope to continue to live.” The merman turned to me, holding a few scrolls in his hands. “Here are some scrolls on monsters and Monsterkind. I hope they assist you with learning more about that friend of yours.”

I paled slightly, feeling panicked. “W-what friend?”

Elder Baltic chuckled faintly, sitting down on the rock next to mine. “I know you visited the Surface the other day. And about time, too, if I do say so myself.”

“You… aren’t going to tell my dad?” I asked slowly, unsure of his intentions. My father did run the tribe, after all.

“No, little minnow,” the Elder said with a smile, wrinkles crinkling around the corners of his eyes. “I will not tell your father of your little adventures, and I’m sure you will continue to have more in the future.”

My eyes lit up with glee. I pushed myself off my rock, hugging Elder Baltic tightly. He huffed at the force before returning the hug with a chuckle. “By the stars above, thank you so much for your help! I will never forget this!”

The old merman chuckled, a deep, happy sound I could feel just as much as I heard. “Do not worry about repaying me, little minnow. Knowing you are happy with a free life is enough to put an old merman’s mind at ease. You need to enjoy life at its fullest. Now, go study some before meeting your Surface friend again.”

I smiled brightly, a rare sight nowadays. Unbeknownst to me, it warmed Baltic’s heart knowing I now had something to live for. “I will, Elder Baltic! I won’t let you down!”

As I swam away, I swore I heard the old merman mutter to himself, “I know you won’t, Destiny.”

\----------------

“Ah, Sans!” the tall, goat-like woman said cheerfully. “What a wonderful surprise. Please, come in.”

“heh, thanks, tori,” the skeleton replied as he stepped inside the tidy little house. Well, tiny was a relative term. Toriel was probably around 6’ 10”, horns included, meaning this house had to be made in context of her size. The doorframes were taller, as well as the rooms.

Toriel led Sans into the living room, which was decorated with photos and kid drawings. The tall goat woman sat down in a large arm chair, while Sans sat down on an equally large sofa.

“the kid around?” he asked as he slouched into the sofa.

“Frisk is currently at a friend’s house for a sleepover,” Toriel replied. “I was about to head out myself before you stopped by.”

“heh, well, i’ll try and make this quick tori. there’s something i gotta ask ya’.”

“What is it, Sans?” Toriel asked.

The small skeleton took a deep breath before answering. “do you know anything about mermaids?”

“Mermaids?” she echoed, slightly confused. “When did this pop up?”

Sans chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his skull. “i, uh, was reading something and came across the term mermaids. i searched other documents and history books, but couldn’t find anything. i even asked alphys, and she couldn’t find anything. ‘was just wondering if you knew if they existed or not. i was gonna ask you, then maybe asgore, if you didn’t know anything.”

Toriel was silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts, before answering. “Well, mermaids did exist, but this was before the Barrier was formed. They were graceful sea beings who used to trade their riches with us, such as waterproof cloth, shells, and fish. They supported us fully when the Monster-Human War started, protecting fleets of monsters while they gathered here at Mt. Ebott, until it became too much for their kind. They were losing too many warriors to the humans, and had to retreat. I have not heard word if they still exist.”

“but what if they were still around,” Sans asked. “what then?”

“It would be absolutely wonderful to know that they are alive and thriving. However, I doubt we would be able to rebuild our old connections with them. You know how the humans would react, Sans. We’re having enough trouble with monster hate groups and terrorism, if mermaids were to return, humans would claim that we turned some of their kind into half monsters. I would not want to risk their safety, or the safety of our people.”

Sans nodded in understanding. Humans were funny like that. If anything different or strange, they typically react in fear or hate. Toriel was right. If mermaids returned, at least in the near future, then it is highly likely that both monsterkind and mermaids would parish.

The small skeleton then move into an inner debate on whether he should tell the former queen of monsters that mermaids are still here. Destiny didn’t say specially to not tell anyone, but he knew that she would panic if someone strange showed up at our meeting place. Especially so soon after meeting her. That also brings a higher risk of the humans finding out about her kind. No. For now, this will stay a secret to everyone.

“well, thanks, tori,” Sans said, standing up slowly. “i best be off. paps might start worrying ‘bout me.”

“Stop by anytime, Sans.”

All Sans had to do now was to keep Destiny, and her entire species, a secret from the entire world.

\--------------

I was reading one of the scrolls from Elder Baltic when I felt the current change ever so slightly. I paled, realizing I might only have a minute to hide a dozen scrolls from my father. If he found them, he would ask why I was learning about monsters and the Surface. If that happens, I’ll never see the light of day again.

I quickly grabbed all the scrolls in my arms, searching frantically for a place to hide them. My eyes landed on the indent of my cave, which serves as a closet. There was a cloth drape over the opening, and my father never bothers looking in there. Brilliant. I hastily shoved all the scrolls in there and closed the clothing covering, just in the nick of time, too.

“Destiny! Where are you, you little brat?!”

I flinched at the sudden yell, flicking my tail enough to propel me away from the closet. I nervously swam out of my room and into the main portion of the cave, where my father floated, obviously annoyed with something.

“Where have you been?” he demanded, tail flicking beneath him. “You left the cave when I told you not to.”

I bowed my head nervously. “I went out to return some scrolls to Elder Baltic. I didn’t want to forget to bring them back to him.”

“What scrolls?”

“Scrolls I was given for my studies,” I replied anxiously.

My father grunted, not saying anything in return. He swam deeper into the cave, looking around. I didn’t move, knowing if I did without his permission I’d be punished. I watched him as he inspected the entire cave, even his own room. Thankfully, he did not bother to look in my own.

“We are going to be having some company over tomorrow,” Father said as he continued his inspection. “You better be on your best behavior. My guests don’t know I have a daughter, and I’d like to keep it that way.” This was normal. Father would have “guests” over and force me to stay in my room, acting like I didn’t exist. I’m just an object he can’t get rid of, nothing more. And I highly doubt that his guests were good merfolk, the way they I heard them talk from previous events.

“You have been quite rebellious lately,” he added with a slight glare. “And you better shape up before tomorrow. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to punish you. If you step even a single scale out of line, the punishment will be severe. Understood?”

I gulped, nodding quickly. “Yes, Father.”

He grunted again, turning away. “Don’t bother me for the rest of the day,” he said as he went into his room. “You’re dismissed.”

I thanked him quietly and made a speedy dash for my room. I didn’t breathe easily until several minutes passed with no word further from him. Some merfolk and sea creatures wonder why I stay here with him, having experience themselves on how much of a monster he could be. The answer is, well… he’s family, and the only one I have left. Trust me, I have thought about running away, but could never go through with my plans. Besides, even if I went through and left this blasted place, I’d have nowhere to go.

I sighed softly, rubbing my face in exhaustion. I never seem to get any sort of relaxation or peace. My father never allowed that or allowed me to find that peace elsewhere. It was truly a hard thing to endure.

I went into my closet, pulling the scrolls out and carefully sliding them into my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and made sure the cover was over it. I silently swam out of my cave and towards Seaweed Grove. Very few merfolk go there due to the risk of getting lost in the thick mass of seaweed, which is exactly why I choose this place for a spot of sanctuary. I was exploring there a few years ago and found this small clearing fairly deep in the mass of seaweed, safe from prying eyes. I had taken it immediately for my own and I go there whenever I can for privacy and peace. My father would never go into Seaweed Grove.

It wasn’t long before I faced the edge of the massive grove. I plopped myself down on a rock, looking up at the sky above me. There was only a small patch of open water above the towering seaweed. With every passing moment the sky grew brighter, encasing this underwater with light. The swaying seaweed seemed hypnotic in the slow-moving current.

I pulled out my scrolls, quickly finding where I was in my studies. The only thought I had before I lost myself into the history of monsterkind was a question. Was Sans doing the same as her, trying to learn each other’s history?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I'm planning on doing a chapter every Saturday. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know! Also, do the chapters seem to long or to short?
> 
> I am looking for suggestions on Mermaid lingo. This is for substitutes for words like "fuck" and "crap", as well as different everyday tools/food. Anything is welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Another day had passed, and in a couple hours, it would be moonhigh.  I poked my head up out of the water nervously, scanning the ocean’s surface for anyone around.  Thankfully, there were no ships and the sandy beach was clear.  I swiftly, yet silently, made my way towards the cove of rocks where I was going to be meeting with Sans.

I hadn’t returned home, knowing my father had his friends over.  Even trying to slip in during the night would be challenging, as they would stay up late for their games.  It was just too risky for me to try to head home while they are staying here.  I’ll head back after a few days to see if they have left.

The small skeleton wasn’t at the rocks when I arrived, which was to be expected.  I had to leave my cave extremely early, due to the fact my father was going to be having his friends over.  My bag full of scrolls and art equipment was slung over my shoulder.  I would not be able to return to my house until the morning after they leave.  It wasn’t a direct order from my father, but it was strongly implied that I was not to be seen. 

I sat down on a rock that was mostly submerged in water, pulling out one of my scrolls.  I don’t know if being in the air would cause the seaweed paper to crumble or break, so I felt it was best to keep them under the water.  My father would have my scales if something happened to the library’s collection under his care. 

I started reading slowly, making sure I understood everything before reading on.  There was one section, however, that peeked my interest even further. 

_‘While Monsters lived mainly on the Surface, there are several different kinds of Monsters that live or can survive under water.  Merfolk did a fair amount of trade with these Monsters, since they also had access to Surface products.  Perfume, spices, and some clothing were just a few of the items that came from the Surface, while pearls, seaweed-based products, and underwater food went up above the waves’ barrier.  Some daring Merfolk even traded directly with humans, which rule the Surface world alongside Monsters.’_

_Interesting_ , I thought to myself.  I didn’t know that merfolk traded like that.  I wonder why they stopped.  As I read further into the history, I found the answer. 

_‘When the war between Monsters and Humans erupted, started by an unknown cause to Merfolk, relations with both races grew tensed.  Trading became harder between Merfolk and Monsters, since they needed all the supplies they could get.  Our race tried to supply them the best we could, such as food, safe travels across the ocean, and soldiers.  This, however, was not enough.  The Monsters were fighting desperately against the Humans, but were unable to defeat their opponent._

_‘This is because Humans have a stronger SOUL compared to monsters, which allows them to persist after a human dies.  Monsters SOULs, while made of fallen stars, light, and pure magic, cannot survive longer than a few moments after death before it dissolves into dust.  It would take hundreds of Monster SOULs to match a single Human SOUL.  Mages, Humans who’s SOULs can handle the ability of magic, were a key factor in Humans winning the Monster-Human War.  We know little of what happened to the Monsters after the Humans won this terrible, bloody war.’_ …The scroll ended there.

 “Fish scales…” I muttered, shocked.  I never realized that humans were so strong compared to monsters.  Is that why merfolk were banned from going to the Surface?  It didn’t say anything about humans being overpowering for our kind, but you never know what really happened long ago. 

A rock clattered behind me.  I slipped off my rock quickly and submerged myself in the water, turning to stare at the shore with wide eyes.  I was silent as something – or someone – made their way closer.  Eventually, they stopped.  I didn’t dare move, for the fear of my scales reflecting in the silvery light. 

“destiny?” they called softly.  I relaxed faintly, recognizing the voice. 

I poked my head out of the water, flicking my tail to push me towards the shore.  “Sans?” 

I heard a soft sigh of relief, before the skeleton chuckled.  “it’s just me, kiddo.  sorry, didn’ mean to scare ya’.”

“It’s okay,” I said, pushing myself back on my rock.  “I just wasn’t sure if it was you, that’s all.” 

“i probably shoulda been more careful,” Sans said with a shrug. 

“Again, it’s okay.”  I smile shyly.  “You didn’t know, and I was so engrossed with my readings that I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“what were you reading?” he asked with interest as he sat down by the water’s edge. 

I chuckled nervously, looking down at the scroll in my lap.  “Well, I’ve been reading up on what my kind knows about monsters and humans.  Meeting you made me question if our species have met before, and, as it turns out, they have.  We used to trade all the time.  ” 

“that’s hilarious,” the monster said with a laugh.  “i asked an old friend about mermaids, since she was there during the monster-human war.  she thinks they disappeared after the war, or humans killed them off.  dont worry, though, i didn’t tell her that you guys still exist.”

I let out a sigh I didn’t know I was holding, a faint smile forming in relief.  “Thank you for not telling.  I don’t think I’m quite ready for that.”  I looked up from my lap, finding Sans’s eyelights easily in the lowlight of the moon.  “If you don’t mind me asking… what exactly happened after humans won the war?” 

The corners of hi perma-smile turned down slightly in a grimace.  “we were sealed underneath a lone mountain nearby, mt. ebbott.  for over a thousand years, we were trapped there, unable to go to the surface because of a magical barrier human mages created.  it needed the power of seven human souls to break.  eventually, frisk came down and broke us all free.” 

“That sounds… terrible.”  It honestly did.  I had some experience with being trapped, but for over a thousand years?  I can’t imagine how hard it was for them. 

“eh, it wasn’t that bad once we got used to it.”  Sans shrugged faintly, his smile returning.  “watta ‘bout you, though?  what have you learned from your readings?” 

“Well,” I started, collecting my thoughts.  “From what the scrolls in my village say, monsters and merfolk traded a ton before the war started.  It references briefly how merfolk protected fleets of monsters as they crossed the ocean, but we were taking too many loses.  We disappeared into the sea, and lost contact with monsters.  We didn’t know what happened to you guys.” 

“that just ‘bout lines up with what tori told me,” he said with a chuckle.  “we just never figured out what happened to the other.  until now, at least.” 

“Kind of crazy, isn’t it?”  “heh, yeah.” 

Things lapsed into silence.  The only sound around us was the gentle lapping of waves within the cove and then the louder ones crashing against the rocks outside it.  It feels weird hearing the ocean after a lifetime of just being in it, but it still was very soothing.  I kept looking up to glance at the moon, admiring how large it looks compared to under the waves.  Little did I know that Sans was watching me carefully. 

“you look like you’ve never seen the moon before,” he commented eventually, jolting me out of my thoughts. 

“That’s because I haven’t,” I replied softly, looking down at my hands.  “Besides the other night, this is the only time I’ve really seen the moon.  The water distorts it so much.  I never knew it was so big and bright.” 

“heh, it is pretty amazing, isn’t it?”  Sans paused for a moment before speaking up carefully.  “you mentioned that you’ve never been about the waves before.  why is that?” 

I grimaced faintly.  “Mermaids are banned from going to the Surface-World.  Whether it’s for the entire kingdom or just my tribe, I have no clue.  My father especially has given me plenty of threats if I even went out of the underwater coves.  He’s, um… extremely restricting.” 

“threats?” the monster echoed with a frown.  “that’s not safe, kiddo.” 

“I know,” I replied with a sigh.  “But there’s not really anything I can do about it.  He’s the chief of my tribe and can do basically whatever he wants.  Besides, even if I could leave, I’d have nowhere to go.” 

“maybe you could set up somewhere to live where ya’ dad can’t find ya’?” Sans suggested.  “maybe not this cove, since it’s so close to humans, but there must be somewhere else nearby.” 

“I mean…” I said, trailing off for a moment.  “There is Seaweed Grove, but even then, I wouldn’t be able to support myself.  There are no other nearby tribes, and I sure as kelp won’t get any job in my own tribe if I left.  My father would make sure of that.” 

“what exactly is seaweed grove?” 

“It’s a huge forest of seaweed that grows not far outside of my tribe, I explained.  “It’s extremely easy to get lost in there, and many merfolk see it as taboo to go in there.  I found a small clearing within the forest a few years ago.  It’s deep enough in that no one would ever find me.  I tend to go there when I need to hide when my father has “guests” over, such as now.” 

“i feel like i’m asking allota questions, but guests?” 

I couldn’t help but giggle slightly at Sans’s curiosity.  “More like business partners, I suppose.  But they aren’t good creatures and I hear them say terrible things sometimes.” 

I looked over at the skeleton, suddenly finding my own curiosity.  “What about you?  Do you have any family?” 

A soft smile came over the skeleton’s face, making his perma-grin more genuine.  “i have a younger brother, papyrus.  he’s the best bro anyone could ‘ver have.” 

“Very cool,” I said with a smile.  “You’re lucky you have someone that close to you.  It’s just me and my father.  There’s no merfolk my age in my tribe.” 

“how old are ya’ exactly?”

I had to think about it for a second.  Not that I didn’t know my birthday, but because I needed to figure out how to translate certain words.  “I was born in the cold-water season seventeen years ago.” 

“cold-water season?” he repeated. 

“It’s when the water turns cold,” I explained.  “The light also doesn’t reach the lower parts of the ocean, as well, since it is much weaker during cold-water.” 

“ah, okay.  sounds like winter up here.” 

I hummed faintly, not quite understanding what he meant, but was content to leave this there.  Surface-walkers have such strange words, it seems. 

Things lapsed into silence again, but it was still a comfortable silence.  I carefully put my scrolls away, seeing how I was no longer reading them.  I took my bag of my shoulder, finding a spot in the rocks where the tide wouldn’t pull it away. 

“how’s your tail, by the way?” Sans suddenly asked.  When I looked over at him he looked genuinely concerned. 

“Sore,” I replied carefully.  “Thankfully those ropes didn’t cut my tail, otherwise that would’ve been a different issue.  A small bruise I can hide from merfolk.  A cut… not so much.” 

“do you…” he trailed off, obviously unsure how to phrase his next question.  “do you mind if i have a look..?” he asked carefully. 

“I don’t mind.”  I hopped off my rock, swimming closer to shore.  I climbed onto the closet rock to the beach while still being in water.  Thankfully, my tail could reach shore without Sans having to climb in the water. 

I lifted my tail for him, watching him cautiously as he gently held the lower part of my tail in his boney hands.  It didn’t feel weird, per-say, but it was certainly different.  In fact, it was oddly… nice. 

“i never realized how soft your tail is,” Sans murmured faintly. 

I giggles slightly.  “What else did you expect it to feel like?” 

“i don’t know, slimy?  rough?  but never something this soft and silky.” 

I found myself blushing yet again, not meeting the monster’s gaze.  I don’t know why all of the sudden I felt so shy.  Sans seemed to pick up on it almost immediately and gently lowered my tail back into the water. 

“you don’t get many compliments, do ya?” he asked after a moment. 

“No,” I said softly, still not meeting his gaze. 

Sans hummed faintly, thinking about it for a moment.  “well, i guess we’re going to have to fix that.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, not understanding. 

“i’m going to give you all the compliments i can to make up for the ones you didn’t receive.” 

“Sans you don’t have to do that,” I protested. 

“you’re right,” he said.  “it’s cause i want to, destiny.  ya’ got a good Soul.” 

“I’ve heard that term before in my readings,” I said, desperately hoping this distracts the monster.  “But what exactly is a Soul?” 

Sans stared at me in shock for a moment before his gaze turned thoughtful.  After a while he spoke up, having collected his thoughts together to explain.  “your soul is the very culmination of your being.  all your hopes, dreams, emotions, characteristics, memories, everything.  monster souls are white and inverted, while human souls are colored depending on their soul trait.” 

“What about my Soul?” I asked, genuinely curious. "Since I'm not exactly human or monster."

“i honestly don’t know,” he replied truthfully.  “i haven’t heard anything ‘bout mermaids or their souls, so i don’t know what they’d look like compared to humans or monsters.”

“Is there a way to see my Soul?”

A soft blue blush crossed the small skeleton’s cheeks (wait, how does a skeleton even blush?).  “uh, it’s, uhm… drawing a soul outside an encounter is something that is normal done between couples.  it’s a major act of trust and not something strangers do…”

My face exploded into a bright red blush of my own.  I buried my face into my hands, unable to face the monster in front of me.  “I’m so sorry!  Had I known I would have never asked!” 

“’s okay.  like you said, you didn’t know.” 

I looked at the moon to distract myself, finding it lower in the sky then I had first thought.  It looks like it was nearly morning.  I looked at my hands again with a sad sigh.  “I should get going before the sun rises.” 

“when can i see you again?” Sans asked, understanding the dangers if I stayed longer. 

“I can come back tomorrow, if you so wish.” 

“alright, i’ll see you then.  take care, destiny.” 

I gave the skeleton a small smile.  “May the tides be in your favor, Sans.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEYYYY NEW CHAPTER WHAT IS THIS?!!
> 
> I am so flipping sorry for not posting anything sooner! This story has been giving me serious writer's block and I've been so busy lately. I would promise I'll try better, but I seriously dont want to break a promise I know I probably can't keep. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned softly as I made myself a nest of seaweed in my personal cove, knowing I wouldn’t be welcome back at my home cave.  I curled up in my makeshift bed, trying to get some sleep, but it was hopeless.  I was still running high on embarrassment and excitement, making it impossible to fall asleep. 

I looked up at the sky above me, watching the seaweed sway in the soft current.  It was honestly quite hypnotizing.  The soft rays of the morning sun gently broke through the ocean’s barrier, giving a light glow to the ocean’s floor.  Most days this is the most light the ocean will get, sun-high being the brightest time of day. 

After a while I gave up, pushing myself off my makeshift bed and grabbing my bag.  Maybe I could go see Elder Baltic and learn more about monsters from him. 

Deciding to do just that, I started my trek back to my tribe’s village. 

 

\------------------- 

 

Sans teleported just inside the door to his house.  There was a sweet smell coming from the kitchen, accompanied with the sound of pans and silver wear.  He chuckled faintly, knowing Papyrus was making breakfast. 

“hey, bro,” he called out.  “what’s for breakfast?”

“HELLO SANS,” Papyrus called from the kitchen.  “I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON SOMETHING CALLED PANCAKES. APPERANTLY THEY ARE VERY GOOD BREAKFEST FOODS.” 

“heh, very cool, bro.  sounds amazing.” 

“NYEH HEH HEH!  THAT IT IS, BROTHER.  AFTER ALL, I, THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE THEM.” 

“that you are, paps,” Sans chuckled.  The skeleton walked into the kitchen/dining room with hands in his pockets, taking a seat at the already set table while he waited for his brother.   He didn’t have to wait long, as Papyrus came out with a large stack of pancakes and quickly divided them among themselves. 

“these are great, bro,” Sans said after the first bite. “amazing like always.” 

“THAT’S BECAUSE I MADE THEM, SANS,” Papyrus said proudly. “HOWEVER, I THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT.” 

The skeleton brothers ate in silence for a while, happily enjoying the sweet breakfast.  After a while, though, Sans notice that Papyrus seems distracted.  Said distraction seemed to play on his mind for a while.  Eventually, San’s decided to speak up.  “everything alright, bro?” 

The taller skeleton looked up quickly, pulled from his thoughts.  “I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU, SANS.  IS EVERYTHING OKAY, BROTHER?  YOU’VE BEEN VERY DISTANT LATELY.” 

Sans was shocked, never once thinking about how this has been impacting his brother.  However, he didn’t let his surprise show.  “of course it is, bro.  why wouldn’t it be?” 

“I DON’T KNOW,” Papyrus replied with, looking down at his plate again.  “YOU’VE GROWN DISTANT.  I WAS JUST WORRIED THAT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO FORCE YOU AWAY.” 

“nothing’s happened, paps,” Sans reassured. “everything ‘s fine, nothing has happened.” 

“THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?”

“’ve just been going out to enjoy the stars and the sea,” the smaller skeleton answered back, trying not to sweat at the idea of being caught with Destiny.  Papyrus was sweet and all, but sometimes he had a hard time keeping secrets.  While amazing, he would have a hard time keeping something this big a secret. 

Papyrus thought about this for a moment.  “ARE YOU SURE THERE IS NOTHING WRONG, SANS?”

“water you talking about?  everything’s been _stellar_.” 

“ _SANS_!” 

Sans broke down laughing, throwing as many puns he could use at his groaning, exasperated brother.  At least it pulled him away from his late-night trips to the sea. 

 

\-------------------- 

 

“Good morning, Elder Baltic,” I said as I swam into the large cave. 

“’ello there, little minnow,” he said with a smile, turning away from the scroll sitting in front of him.  He was sitting at the head spot in a circle of stones, which served as our meeting table.  “What brings you into day?  Did you finish those scrolls I left you with already?” 

I laughed slightly.  “No, I still need to finish a few, but I was wondering if you had any scrolls specifically on souls.” 

“Souls, hmm?” he repeat as he swam over to the library portion of the cave.  “And where did this come from?” 

I looked down with a small blush, remembering what had happened with Sans the night before.  Why was his strange blue blush the first thing that came to mind?  “It came up in my readings the other day.  How human souls are stronger than monsters.  I was just wondering what our souls are like, since it says all living creatures have a soul…” 

Elder Baltic hummed thoughtfully, looking through the walls of scrolls.  “I might just need to tell you what I know, little minnow.  Mermaid souls haven’t been discussed much, not since monsters were sealed by humans.  Scrolls being written of such information will be unlikely, especially in our little tribe.” 

“Why haven’t we talked about them, though?” I asked, not understanding why it wasn’t discussed. 

“That’s because we haven’t had the need to.  Monsters, because they’re made of magic, are extremely close to their souls, being the source of their magic.  Human mages are the same.  Mermaids only knew about them from monsters and humans.  We never had a use for them ourselves, besides knowing we have them.  Some merfolk, however, were like human mages and had magic of their own, but they were rarer than human mages were.” 

I hummed faintly in response.  As I was going to speak up to ask another question Elder Baltic looked up suddenly.  His face was stern, something I’ve never seen before on the older merman.  “You need to hide.  Now.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked, concerned. 

“Meaning your father is almost here,” Elder Baltic said. “And we don’t want him to see you here. Quick, go to the back cave.” 

I did what he said, despite that the back cave was his personal set of rooms.  I quickly hid behind the wooden board that served as his door, and backed myself into a corner of the room.  I could faintly feel the water current change as my father swam into the meeting hall. 

“Chief Chomitz,” Elder Baltic greeted respectfully.  “What brings you here on this fine day?” 

“I’ve come to ask about what my daughter has been studying lately,” he said steadily.  His words made my eyes go wide with fear.  “She’s been more involved with her studies lately and I’d like to know why.” 

“She’s been very interested in history lately,” the older merman replied smoothly.  It wasn’t exactly a lie, either.  I was learning about history, but it wasn’t necessarily mermaid history.  “She’s been enjoying the tales of different legends and stories of history.” 

I heard my father hummed softly, obviously not convinced.  “I am concerned that my daughter is not learning what she is supposed to be learning, Baltic.  Stories are all well and good, but that will not help her in the real world.  As it is, I need to crush those idiotic fantasies of the Surface from her mind.” 

If the Elder was surprised that my father didn’t use his proper title, he didn’t voice it.  While my father is the Chieftain of the tribe, the Elders are still held in high respect. 

“With all due respect, Chieftain,” the Elder said calmly. “This is the perfect time for her to thrive in these settings.  I have never seen her so involved in her studies, and you want her to stop?  She is still young, Destiny should be allowed to enjoy herself.” 

“Baltic,” my father said sternly.  “I believe it would be best if you did not try to meddle in my parenting.  Destiny is my child, and I will raise her the way I wish for her to be raised.  Do this anyways, and you will severely regret it.” 

There was a tense silence for a few, long moments.  I held my breath has I waited for the older merman to respond.  No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t ignore my pounding heart beat in my ears.  I never realized just how much Elder Baltic meant to me until now.  I don’t know what I’d do if something happened. 

“That was not my intent, Chieftain,” he said steadily after a while. 

“My warning still stands.  Don’t turn me into an enemy.” 

Moments later I felt the currents shift, signaling the departure of my father.  I still didn’t move, terrified that he’d come back.  I sunk to the floor, tail pulled up to my chest as I tried not to cry in fear. 

I startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder, not realizing someone came back here.  I was about to let out a scream when I recognize Elder Baltic, kneeling before me.  He looked concerned, more so of my wellbeing than what just happened. 

He placed both hands on my shoulders comfortingly. “Destiny, focus on me, little minnow. Breathe with me.” 

“I-I-I c-can’t,” I stuttered out in panic, vision growing blurry with unshed tears. 

“Yes, you can, minnow.”  He gently took my hand and placed it on his chest, taking long, exaggerated breaths.  “Breathe with me.  Follow my lead.” 

I tried to follow his example, though mine were shaking and gaspy.  Eventually, though, I was able to calm down enough to gather my bearings.  I was still in Elder Baltic’s personal apartment, though somehow, I was moved from the floor to the bed towards the back of the room.  Said merman was kneeling in front of me, looking at me with worried eyes. 

“Are you back to the present, little minnow?” he asked when he saw me focus on him clearly. 

“I think so,” I said quietly, voice slightly shaking from my panic attack. 

We stayed like that in silence for a while.  Eventually, I stopped trembling and was able to think evenly.  I feel embarrassed about being seen that weak, that broken.  I looked down at my hands, hoping Elder Baltic didn’t pick up on my shame. 

He did of course, quickly pulling me from my downward spiraling thoughts.  “Destiny, you are not weak for having a panic attack.  There is nothing to be ashamed of.  If anyone should be ashamed, it’s your father for abusing you like this.” 

“But if I had just listened to him…” I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes again.  “He wouldn’t have a reason to be mad at me.  If I wasn’t such a screw up I…” 

“That’s enough of that,” Elder Baltic said sternly, but not unkindly.  “You are not a screw up.  You are not a burden.  And most of all, this is not your fault.  All of this is due to your father, not because of you, Destiny Amelia Chomitz.” 

I looked up in shock at hearing my full name.  The only person I’ve heard it from was my father, and he would scream it.  It felt… oddly nice, to hear it in a nicer tone. 

“Promise?” I asked softly.

“I promise,” the Elder said with so much conviction and surety in his voice.  His eyes were warm and strong, swearing the promise on his Soul.  I knew in that moment that I couldn’t have found a better guardian.   

“Can I stay here for now?” I asked softly, not wanting to risk seeing my father yet.” 

“Of course you can, little minnow,” Elder Baltic said with a smile.  “You’re always welcome here.”  He stood up, still smiling.  “How about I go make something for us to eat while you rest?  Your panic attack obviously took more out of you than you expected.” 

“Wake me up at moonfall?” I requested.  “I need to be out of here and towards… well, you know…”

“Of course, minnow.  Wouldn’t want to keep your friend waiting.  Now, get some rest.” 

I laid down in his seaweed bed.  It was much softer than my bed at home.  I felt like I was sinking into the mattress.  I smiled softly as I drifted off, knowing I was in safe hands.  Just as I was fading into the dreamworld, I heard the older merman speak again, so softly I barely heard it. 

“I will protect you, my little minnow.  You deserve the world, and I will make sure your dreams come true.  I promise this on my dying breath.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would be a shame if something happened...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 KUDOS!!! You have no idea how much your support means to me. You guys are legit the best perps ever!!! 
> 
> Now, enjoy this fluffy chapter!

“Minnow, it’s time to wake up.” 

I groaned faintly, still mostly asleep.  I heard a faint chuckle from somewhere beside me.  “Five more minutes…”

I heard them chuckle again.  “If you don’t wake now, little minnow, you won’t have enough time to eat before you go visit that friend of yours.” 

With another groan I finally opened my eyes.  Elder Baltic was floating next to me, a small smile on his face as I slowly woke up.  A blanket fell off me as I sat up.  Obviously, the older merman had placed it over me while I was asleep.  There was a soft light glowing from the small window in the room.  It was probably close to moonrise.

“How long was I asleep?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

“You’ve been out nearly all day,” Elder Baltic said.  “That panic attacked seriously drained you, minnow.” 

I groaned again, this time in annoyance.  My plan was to read some more and learn more about monsters and the war.  Instead I wasted the day away with resting.  All because of a stupid panic attack. 

“Fish carp, you have to be kidding me,” I said as I flopped back on the bed. 

“Watch that language, minnow,” he said, though not unkindly.  “You are still too young to be able to use that type of language.  Now, get up and come eat something before you leave.” 

“I’m nearly twenty cold-waters old,” I complained, but I did what he said and took a seat at the small, two-person table against a wall.  There were two small bowls of seaweed and shrimp, mixed up to make a salad.  Merfolk didn’t really have to eat much to survive, but we tended to be very simplistic when it comes to our meals. 

“Minnow, compared to this ancient scroll of a merman, you are a bright guppy.  Twenty cold-waters are nothing compared to the lifetime of a healthy merfolk.” 

We ate in a gentle silence after that.  The meal was really tasty, though I wasn’t that surprise. The only thing I eat is what I can make for myself, as my father never makes a family meal, typically because he forgets me or doesn’t care.  It was this very same reason why I weighed less than normal mermaids my age. 

It wasn’t long before I finished eating, just as the last rays of light were fading from the ocean’s waters.  I had better get moving towards the Surface now or I’d be late with meeting Sans.  I turned to Elder Baltic with a small, apologetic smile.  “As much as I’d love to stay, I should get swimming if I am to make it to the Surface in time.  Thank you so much for your hospitality, Elder.” 

“Don’t worry, little minnow,” he said with a smile. “Go visit your friend, and remember, you’re always welcome here if you need it.” 

“Thank you, Elder Baltic.” 

I quickly grabbed my bookbag and swam out of the Elders’ Cave. I had to swim fast to the Surface if I were to make it in time.  I sighed as I hurriedly, yet carefully, moved out of the village without being seen. Not that anyone would do anything to stop me. 

As soon as I was safely outside the village, I sped my way towards the Surface and the hidden cove as night took over the ocean. 

 

 

Sans teleported into the cove and plopped himself on a rock near the ocean’s edge.  It was only a few minutes left until midnight, and he was surprise that Destiny wasn’t already here.  He wasn’t overly concerned, content to look up at the stars.  They were bright tonight, despite the few whispy clouds in the sky.  He looked at all the constellations and planets.  No matter how many times he sees them, he’s still completely in awe of them, just like he has been since the first night on the Surface. 

After a while though, he couldn’t help but worry. Normally Destiny would’ve been here by now, either reading or just waiting for him to arrive.  Did something happen?  She mentioned her father was very strict with her life.  What if he found out?  Many thoughts and more plagued his mind. 

Just as he was thinking about finding some water monster to help him, he heard a soft splash.  There, towards the center of the cove, was Destiny poking out from the water. 

 

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” I said hurriedly when I poked my head out of the water about and hour past moonhigh.  I saw Sans waiting on the beach, and looked like he was worried for me, which was… nice, in an odd way.  I haven’t known him for long but I already considered him a good friend.  It was a great feeling to be cared about, for once.  “I went to Elder Baltic’s this morning to get some more scrolls and my father stop by. I ended up having a panic attack and sleeping the day away.” 

The small skeleton seemed to relax significantly when I popped out of the water, only to grow concerned again when he heard the rest of my statement. “panic attack?  are you okay?” 

I shrugged faintly, pushing myself up to sit on my normal rock.  “Tired, but that’s to be expected.  I would’ve slept in had Elder Baltic not woken me up in time to meet you.” 

“wait, i thought you said you couldn’t tell anyone you’re here?” 

I chuckled sheepishly, rubbing my arm.  “Weeelll… I didn’t tell Elder Baltic per-say.  He called me out on it when I went to his cave a while back for scrolls on monsters.  He just… knew.  He’s never going to turn me in, though.  He hates my father just as much as I do, and wants me to have a free life.” 

“why do you hate your dad so much?” Sans asked.  “’ve been meaning to ask for a while, but didn’t want to bring it up yet.  ‘ve picked up on some things over time, but i want to hear them from you.” 

I sighed softly, realizing there was no way out of this conversation.  It was due to happen at some point, anyways.  “He wasn’t always liked this.  He used to be so kind and so gentle.  It was when my mother died that he started to change.  She was murdered by another merfolk; we don’t know why, we don’t know who. After that, my father became so full of rage and depths-bent on finding who did this.  The entire tribe went on a merhunt for this murderer

“Eventually the merhunt for the killer stopped, which did nothing to ease the rage and grief of my father.  He pleaded with the former chieftain to continue searching, but was denied the permission.  So, instead, he started working with traders and other merfolk and got information that way. Though most of them seemed kind of shady… they weren’t very nice. 

“But, then one day the old chieftain fell ill.  He died some days later, without naming a new chieftain. The village elders did a vote, and my father became the chieftain.  Ever since, he’s been making our little tribe more warlike and less friendly then it started out.  It hasn’t been huge changes, just little things here and there.  To be completely honest, I don’t think people see the difference.  He still hangs around those shady merfolk, though.  Father doesn’t want them to know about me, which is why I leave for days at a time when they’re around.  Like now.” 

I looked down at my hands, realizing I was probably rambling. My tail was flicking nervously under the water as I waited for Sans to process everything.  However, it didn’t take nearly as long as I thought it would be. 

“is that why ya’ flinch whenever he’s mentioned?” Sans asked gently. He continued after I nodded faintly. “sounds like ya’ really need to get out of town, kiddo.  being around him doesn’ sound safe to me.” 

“I know,” I said with a sigh.  “And I would, if I had somewhere to go.  But I don’t.” 

“why not that elder baltic guy?  you seem pretty fond of him.” 

“I can’t put his life at risk.  My father already threatened Elder Baltic for ‘distracting’ me from my studies with ‘storytelling and legends’.  I’m not about to go asking for him to do more when he’s already done so much for me.” 

“eh, i can understand that,” the skeleton monster said with a small shrug.  “wanting to protect someone you care ‘bout.” 

I nodded faintly, not knowing what else to say.  If there was anything to say, at this point.  So we just sat in a companionable silence.  I sat there perched on my rock, arms hugging my tail to my chest with only the tip of my fins left in the water.  Sans sat on some rocks near the ocean’s end.  It was extremely comfortable, something I’ve never felt with someone new before.  It was… nice. 

I turned to look out of the cove only to notice a stray current coming towards us.  It soon became obvious that this wasn’t a stray water current.  Instead, this was some water creature, and it was coming in fast. 

 

 

Sans was staring at Destiny as discreetly as he could.  He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, after all, but he couldn’t help it.  His eyes just kept looking at her green-purple scales, the slight tan to her skin, the way her brown hair flowed around her shoulders and back, despite damp from the ocean. 

And her eyes.  By the stars above, her eyes.  They were the most vibrant green he had ever seen.  They were so rich and pure, shining with a light an innocence he couldn’t believe, though shadowed by the pain he now knew some of.  Sans had finally figured out what had caused this beautiful mermaid’s eyes and Soul to turn dark with Despair. 

He watched as Destiny seemed to notice something out of the cove.  When he looked, though, he couldn’t see anything besides the gentle lapping of waves. However, she was tensed, obviously preparing for something. 

“what is it?” Sans asked softly. 

“Something,” she replied, just as soft.  “Or someone, is coming closer.  The current I feel is not a normal water current, and it’s coming fast.” 

The monster watched as the mermaid gently slide her tail into the water.  Perhaps to feel the current better?  He didn’t know for sure.  Maybe he should ask her about it more later. 

There were several long, tense moments before Destiny felt something and sighed in relief, a small smile forming on her face.  She did a few flicks of her tail before finally turning to Sans. 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” she said with a faint chuckle. “It’s just a friend of mine.  He heard me over here and wants to come investigate.” 

“what do you mean, heard you?” the monster asked, confused. “doesn’t the water dilute sound?” 

“Not if you talk to the right creature.” 

Before he could ask anymore, a dolphin did a leap out of the water right outside the entrance to the cove.  It did this soft chittering, looking warily at Destiny, who, surprisingly, chittered back with a gesture of her hand.  The dolphin carefully came over, eyeing the skeleton. 

It chittered again, looking from Sans to Destiny with a question in its eyes.  (Why Sans was questioning this when he was a monster made of magic, no one will ever know). She laughed, and chirped something else back. 

Finally, Sans decided he needed and explanation.  “is someone going to translate?  or am i just gonna be left all _bone-_ ly”.

“Stars!  I’m so sorry, Sans,” Destiny said sheepishly, reverting back to something he could understand.  “This is Chirp, a dolphin friend of mine.  Chirp, this is Sans.” 

She also translated this for said dolphin quickly, who bobbed his head in understanding.  He also proceeded to say something that made Destiny nearly fall off her rock, laughing. 

“Chirp, no!” she giggled.  “He’s a monster, that’s all.” 

“what did he say?” Sans asked. 

“He asked ‘is that what all humans look like these days?’” 

The dolphin chittered in response, their form of laughing obvious to even Sans, who knows no dolphin himself.  Now he can only wonder if Chirp is laughing at his expense. 

 

 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” I said with a faint chuckle when I recognized the swim pattern of the marine creature.  “It’s just a friend of mine.  He heard me over here and wants to come investigate.” 

“what do you mean, heard you?” the monster asked, confused. “doesn’t the water dilute sound?” 

“Not if you talk to the right creature.” 

Before he could ask anymore, a dolphin did a leap out of the water right outside the entrance to the cove.  “Destiny!”  It chittered cheerfully.  Only to slow down when he saw who was on the beach. 

“Hello, Chirp,” I chittered back with a smile.  “Come on over, he won’t hurt you.” 

The dolphin carefully came over, eyeing the skeleton. 

“Who’s that?” he asked, looking at the monster curiously before turning to me. 

I couldn’t help but laugh.  “A friend,” I chirped out with another laugh. 

“is someone going to translate?  or am i just gonna be left all _bone-_ ly”.

“Stars!  I’m so sorry, Sans,” I said sheepishly, reverting back to something he could understand.  I nearly forgot that he couldn’t understand dolphin tongue.  “This is Chirp, a dolphin friend of mine.  Chirp, this is Sans.” 

I quickly translated this for said dolphin, who bobbed his head in understanding. 

“Is that what all humans look like now?” the small dolphin asked. 

I nearly fell of my rock with how hard I was laughing. It wasn’t that it was a silly question (which it was) but it was the serious look in the dolphin’s eyes. “No, haha. He’s a monster.  He’s made of magic and lives on the Surface with humans.” 

“what did he say?” Sans asked. 

“He asked ‘is that what all humans look like these days?’” 

Chirp continued to laugh his chittering laugh at the dumbfounded look on Sans face.  Though he seemed to realize that the dolphin was laughing at his expense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or remarks, feel free to let me know in the comments below! I'm always in for some new ideas or assistance <3


	6. A/N

Hey everyone,

I know I haven't been posted much and I'm sorry for that.  So many things have been popping up in my life and causing stress, not to mention some complications for getting help with my depression.  I haven't had the motivation to write essays for school, and my stories are no different.  

I'm working on getting this sorted out soon, but I dont want to leave you guys hanging.  Your support and love means the world to me, knowing that there are people out there that love my stories.  I owe you so much and I cannot even begin to repay you all.  

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters and I hope to get back into the swing of things soon.  Thank you all so much for your support and just, everything you guys do for me.  

With lots of love,

BirdiePlays

Edit: Chapter 6 is in the works now!! Should be ready in maybe a week, depending on how things go. Thank you so much for the kind comments and the support! It seriously means a lot to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter will probably be deleted when I post the next chapter of A Mermaid Tale)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the pain in here. Warnings for violence and abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> /‘Tis late at night. Typos will be fixed at another time.... maybe/

My tail flicked nervously as I hesitated right outside of my home.  It’s been nearly two weeks since my father warned me away due to his guests.  I think they had left a few days ago, but I waited a few extra days to go back just in case.  If my father questions me, I’d just explain I didn’t know they had gone. 

With a heavy sigh, I swam inside the opening of the cave.  Inside was a wreck.  Bottles and trash were littered everywhere in the sitting room, and some furniture was knocked over.  Unwashed dishes were piled on the kitchen counters and the cave smelled horrible. I wonder who was going to end up cleaning this all up…

I quickly hid my bag in my room before deciding to get a head start on clean up.  My father was probably knocked out in his room or out somewhere else, and I needed to make sure things were in better condition than they were.  He was already going to be in a foul mood, no reason to make it any worse. 

Grabbing a stack of dirty dishes, I took them outside to some flat rocks nearby.  I spread them all out carefully, knowing the tiny scavenger fish were close by.  They would come and clean off any scraps left over and leave the dishes clean.  It’s always good to give back to the world. 

Heading back inside I started righting furniture and collecting debris into a central pile.  I felt gross even from that alone, having to use my tail to sweep things into a pile.  Why in the world do merfolks think this is okay, or healthy? 

I startled in surprise when my father stormed out of his room, face consorted with anger.  It was obvious he was hungover from whatever he was doing last night. He was already quick to anger, but this just made him even more unpredictable. 

“Where in depths have you been?” he yelled.  “You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks and you didn’t even tell me!” 

“You said that you didn’t want me to be seen,” I said softly, not meeting his eyes.  “You didn’t tell me how long your friends where going to be here, so I camped out for a while before coming back… I’m sorry, Father, please don’t be mad at me.” 

“You couldn’t even clean up in time before I woke up!  How stupid can you get?” 

Before I had time to react, he swam over to me and grabbed me by the hair.  I cried out in pain and fear as he flung me across the cave, sending me sprawling on the floor.  He came after me again before I had the chance to get up, smacking me across the face with a heavy _slap_.  My head quickly started throbbing in pain. 

“Please!” I cried in fear, hiding my head in my arms and curling up as small as I could.  “Don’t hurt me, please!  I’m sorry!  _I’m sorry_!” 

No matter what I said, no matter how much I pleaded, my father wouldn’t stop.  For stars knows how long he continued to hit me, throwing punches and slaps wherever he could hit, while still yelling at me.  At some point my lip started bleeding down my chin and into my mouth, the irony taste filling my senses with the pain. 

I let out a scream when he slammed his tail down hard against my arm.  I could hear the distinct _crack_ of bone breaking.  This is when he stopped, leaving me sobbing on the floor in pain.  I didn’t look up for the fear of being hit again.  I cradled my broken arm, tears streaming down my eyes as I waited for the next hit. 

Several long, tense moments later, I felt him move away from me and towards the cave entrance.  He paused only for a moment to say, “This place better be cleaned up when I come back tonight.” 

I sobbed in relief when he was gone, finally able to relax some.  Granted I was still in pain, but the fear of adding even more to what I already have is gone.  With a pained groan, I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my good arm, leaning against the cave wall.  I had to think about how I was going to get medical treatment for this, or at least figure out how to wrap my arm properly.  It’s going to be a pain in the tail to work with a broken arm no matter what, however. 

Just as I was about to see if I could get up further there was a current change, signaling someone coming to the cave.  I started panicking, thinking it was my father coming back.  He couldn’t be coming back.  He just couldn’t! 

I drew my tail up to my chest, hiding my face into my scales, my broken arm laying limply on the floor.  I didn’t want to face the anger, the fear, the pain to come.  What I didn’t realize in my panic that the currents weren’t stirring the same way, signaling that it wasn’t my father. 

“Hello?” someone said, pausing just outside of the cave entrance.  It was a mermaid, voice soft like sea fans.  The fact that it wasn’t my father finally sunk into my mind.  “Is everything alright in there?” 

I whimpered weakly in fear.  I didn’t really want a stranger to see me like this, not when I was so broken.  However, I didn’t really have much of a choice.  I didn’t trust myself to get up and hide, much less hide my pained noises. 

“Hello?” the voice called again, carefully poking her head inside the caver entrance.  I heard her gasp in shock when she caught sight of me on the floor, quickly swimming over to me.  “Oh carps, what happened?” 

I just shook my head, trying to hide the tears freely falling down my cheeks.  It was only when a soft, gentle hand touched my cheek that I looked up, only for me to lose my breath. 

In front of me as a gorgeous mermaid.  With long, blonde hair floating softly behind her, crystal blue eyes filled with concern, and a beautiful, flowy tail that seem to shift from light blue to dark in the shifting lights.  She looked to be a few seasons older than I was.  Her top was a royal blue covered with gemstones and other blue and clear jewels.  She just elegant and graceful. 

“W-who are y-you?” I stuttered out, both in pain and in slight awe of the beautiful creature in front of me. 

“My name is Galene,” she replied softly, her voice incredibly soft and caring.  “What happened?  Who did this to you?” 

I felt my throat tighten up in fear.  If I told her truthfully my father would quickly find out and come after me, bringing me and everyone around me more pain and suffering.  There was no way in raging tides I was going to place a target on anyone around me, especially not someone like her.  I didn’t know where my sudden protectiveness came from for this older mermaid, but I could think about that later. 

“I…,” I choked up, even more tears welling in my eyes. 

“Shh…,” she soothed softly, rubbing a hand through my hair gently, making me melt into her touch.  “You don’t have to explain if it’s to much.  Just let me help you.” 

Giving her a small, almost invisible nod, I agreed. Galene smiled again, bringing a soft twinkle to her eyes.  She sat up, offering me a hand to help me up.  Tentatively, I took it with my good hand, cradling my bad arm to my chest.  The other mermaid took note of it, but didn’t say anything right now.  She wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me moving. 

“Let’s get you to the healers,” she said as she guided me towards the door.  This caused me to blanch in panic, missing a stroke and nearly falling, if it weird for Galene.  “What’s wrong?” 

“Please don’t take me to the healers,” I begged fearfully.  “My father will flip if he finds out about his.  Please, I beg of you, don’t take me to the healers.” 

“Then who can I take you too?  I’m not going to let you go without some medical assistance.” 

“Elder Baltic, he’d be able to help,” I said, sagging against the mermaid next to me in relief and exhaustion. 

I felt her nod faintly and we started moving towards the elder’s cavern.  It didn’t feel like it took that long, but then again, I was dozing in and out of the pain.  Soon, we’re swimming into the entryway of the Elder’s Cavern. 

“Elder Baltic?” Galene called out anxiously into the open meeting room.  “Elder Baltic, are you here?  Hello?” 

“I’m coming,” someone called out from the back room. “Give this old merman a chance t– oh dear stars!  What happened?” 

“I don’t know,” Galene said as Elder Baltic rushed over to us, looking my small form as he inspected my injuries.  “I was swimming by her cave and heard someone in pain. I looked in to check if everyone was alright and I found her on the floor in pain.  She wouldn’t tell me what happened?” 

“Bring her to the back,” he said immediately afterwards.  The merman continued as Galene guided me towards the back-living chambers.  “I have the supplies there to bandage her up.” 

I was quickly was led into the back room and placed on the elder’s bed, much like I was a few days ago from when I had my panic attack.  Only this time, I had two anxious merfolks floating around me in concern.  Elder Baltic instantly started working on cleaning up my face and arms, adding a salve to the open wounds.  It stung, but I was to high on pain to feel something small. 

When it came to splinting my arm, however, the older merman hesitated.  “I’m going to have to feel for breaks first,” he explained thoughtfully.  “I need to make sure your arm is set properly.  It will hurt, minnow.” 

I gritted my teeth and gave a small nod. “Get it over with.” 

Elder Baltic gave me a concerned glance before sighing softly, gently placing both hands on my arm.  I clenched my eyes close and braced myself for the pain as her gently felt for the breaks.  After determining where the two breaks are, he hesitated once more.  Before he could ask, I snapped through the pain, “Get it over with already.” 

“Wait,” Galene said before Elder Baltic could do anything.  She reached into her hidden pockets in her scales and pulled out a thick piece of leather, handing it to me.  “I was going to use this for a project,” she explained.  “But for now, you can bite onto it to muffle your cries.” 

“Good idea, Galene,” Baltic said as I placed it between my teeth.  “On three, minnow… Three!” 

In that moment he smoothly – though swiftly – set my arm back into its normal position.  I screamed into the leather between my teeth, tears freely falling down my cheeks and into my hair.  The older mermaid quickly used some seaweed wrapping and made a splint for my arm so it’ll heal properly. 

I might’ve passed out from pain and exhaustion, but I came to with two merfolks hovering over me, talking in hushed tones. Everything ached, from my tail to my head.  _Especially_ my head.  My heartbeat seemed to pulse inside my head.  I almost wanted to fall into unconsciousness so I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain. 

“Minnow,” Elder Baltic said softly.  “Minnow, can you hear me?” 

I groaned faintly in pain, closing my eyes again. “Everything hurts~” I whined out faintly. 

There was a soft chuckle above me.  “That tends to be the case after what you went through, Minnow.  But I have to ask… what happened?” 

I opened my eyes, meeting the gentle ones of Elder Baltic and the concerned blue orbs of Galene.  I was struck once again by the beauty of those eyes.  I had to force myself to look away, however, ashamed at how broken I was in front of a stranger. 

“I…” I started before trailing off.  I wasn’t sure where to begin, nor did I want to make them targets.  My father’s threat of Elder Baltic’s life was ringing in my head, reminding me what’s at stake.  I didn’t want hurt one of the only souls that truly cared for me. 

“Minnow, nothing’s going to happen to me,” the older merman spoke up, sensing my hesitation.  “I might be an old barnacle by now, but I still got some fight left in me. I need to know what happened so I can help you properly.  You shouldn’t have to fight this alone.” 

The water gates broke.  I started sobbing again from so many different emotions.  Pain, fear, relief, among so many others. Elder Baltic gently pulled me into his arms where he held me while I cried the last bit of my energy out.  I only managed to gasp out a few words before I sunk into the black abyss that is unconsciousness.  “My father… my father…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I just want to apologize quickly for my lack of updates. Things have been crazy with my life and I haven't had a lot of time to write for large periods of time to post anything. Everything has been little bits and pieces here and there among so many stories of mine. I really hope you understand and I'll try to do better!
> 
> On a side note, which story do you like reading the most? Let me know in the comments section below, cause then I can focus my time writing that!
> 
> As one final thought, would anyone be interest in a Q/A? Let me know what you think and start leaving some questions below! 
> 
> Thank you and have a good one!


	8. A/N

Hi everyone 

 

I know there hasn’t been a chapter lately, for any of my stories, and I can’t express how sorry I am for my lack of chapters. Work has been crazy, getting things worked out for college is crazy, and overall things are crazy. 

 

And the sad thing is, I’m not going to have a lot of time over the next few months to write something I feel comfortable posting. Ive now got a job as a camp counselor and will only be home one day a week. A week after camp is over, I’m moving into college and starting a whole new life there. 

 

I really hope I didn’t make you feel like I had abandoned y’all or forgotten about my stories. And if I did, I am SO sorry. I promise I’ve been trying my best to write something, but stress from life plus untreated depression doesn’t make writers block any easier. 

 

Again, I’m sorry about everything lately. Hopefully I’ll be back from this temporary hiatus soon. 

 

With tons of love, 

BirdiePlays


End file.
